


The Flowers Have My Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - PTAtale, Fluff and Angst, Gardening, Happy Ending, Houseplant Flowey, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I want Asgore to be happy, Implied Physical Abuse, Multi, PTA Sans, Past physical abuse, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Teacher Toriel, alphys & undyne in relationship, sans & toriel in relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have lost my smile,<br/>but don't worry.<br/>The dandelion has it.</p>
<p>If you have lost your smile and yet are still capable of seeing that a dandelion is keeping it for you, the situation is not too bad. You still have enough mindfulness to see that the smile is there"<br/>_Thich Nhat Hahn</p>
<p>Asgore receives an e-mail from a young woman, the descendant of the Mohians, the ruling clan at the time of the monster war. She feels incredibly guilty for what her ancestors have done and requests to apologize in person to somewhat atone for her family's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She sat at her desk, looking at the cursor blinking on the screen. How could she apologize for something so unspeakable? Did he even want an apology? Would he wish for revenge? She ran her fingers through her brown hair, letting out a breath of air. 

She rubbed her tired and red eyes. She had spent too long crying. After losing her job, her mother passing away, and running out of food to eat, she felt incredible guilt for what her ancestors did to Monsterkind. She wasn’t sure if she believed in karma, but she knew that her soul would never find rest until she apologized to the monster king.

She pressed send.

“Oh no!” She yelled out. 

She forgot to disable her text signature.

She gripped her hair. The king would most certainly think she was mocking him and to let such a simple error pass past her inspection, her many drafts, was so embarrassing. She slammed her laptop closed and raced to her bed, pulling the sheets over her head, hiding from the can of worms she had just opened.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Asgore tiredly poured himself a cup of tea before sitting at the computer Alphys had generously given him. He had learned how to use email, find blogs, and use basic social networking sites. After starting to use his computer, he seemed to use it more and more at night when he couldn’t sleep. He loved reading Sans’ puns and learning about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie from Alphys. He also enjoyed reading gardening blogs and almanacs; he had recently joined a forum for gardening that he quite enjoyed. He was about to sign into the forum when his computer chimed, notifying him of a new email.

“To His Highness,  
The Honorable King Asgore

 

My name is Kirby Moreno; I have recently learned that I am the eldest known descendant of the Mohia clan. The Mohia monarchy was in power when the decision was made to go to war with the Monster Nation. My heritage is responsible for your people’s imprisonment, turmoil, and death. 

I know this will mean little, given the incredible hardships my people have placed upon your shoulders, but I wish to apologize. I have lived my life thinking that I have made the world a better place. Even when I failed, I still believed that I had something to offer to make my future children’s lives more tolerable. 

Learning that my heritage has left such a scorched mark upon humanity’s history, I feel as if I can offer nothing to repent for my sins given to me at birth. 

I am hoping, if not seeming too brash or rude, to meet with you in person to apologize for my family’s actions.

I am including the genetic testing and anthropological papers to show I bear the Crest of the Mohians. 

 

With Sincerity,

Kirby Moreno

 

\-------------------------------------  
The Flowers Have My Smile”

 

Asgore was shocked. This was the last thing he expected to read at this hour and many emotions poured through him. The first being confusion. Why would this woman even care? Then, a torrent of memories washed through him. The battles, the deaths, the last time he thought he would see the sun; all of it felt like a ball of iron in his stomach.

Would he even forgive her family for what they did? Did they deserve forgiveness? Did she deserve forgiveness?

He sipped his tea, furrowing his brow deeply. It had been so many years since the war; the Mohian’s country had been taken over by a rival nation shortly after monsterkind had been imprisoned, or so he had been informed by human history books. She wasn’t at fault. She hadn’t made the decision to go to war and imprison them, and she had never killed a monster as far as he knew. 

He did know how deeply he craved forgiveness for his sins. If there was anything in this world he truly understood, it was guilt.

He was about to respond to her letter by telling her that he would forgive the current Mohia nation, and that their sins weren’t her burdens to bear. He paused. 

“Dear Kirby,

I would love to sit and talk with you and enjoy a cup of tea. How does Saturday at 3:00 sound? Also, what does The Flowers Have My Smile mean?

Sincerely,

Asgore Dreemur”

He pressed send and leaned back into his armchair. He was genuinely curious, and if she was another gardening connoisseur he would enjoy speaking to her. She seemed like a very likable person from her email, and he did wish to see what the Mohians had become over the years.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 


	2. PTA meeting

**Friday morning, 6 A.M. PTA meeting**

* * *

 

 

 

“The first item on today’s agenda--our school’s soccer coach has gone into retirement. We need to find a suitable coach for our children and bring our suggestion to the board of education.” Toriel said sweetly, apparently trying to make up for all the salty people in the room.

“About time! That old man kept benching my kid!” Brad complained.

“Your child has a _broken arm._ ” Sans reminded him, not nearly awake enough to deal with Brad. Linda looked over at Brad, bringing her hand up to her chin and looking at him suspiciously.

“UH! Are you r*******d? Do you think you use your hands! In! Soccer!”

Sans was about to fire back a rebuttle, something along the lines of, ‘apparently using your hands isn’t very popular. As far as I saw with those store bought baked goods for the bake sale.’ Toriel stopped him.

“At any rate, does anyone have any references for the position? I wanted to ask first before posting an application.”

Sans first thought of Undyne. She was athletic, motivated, and great at leading! Did she even know how to play soccer? What would happen to the other team if her team lost? _Oh sweet baby jesus…_ Sans inwardly groaned. He knew of no one. He wanted an in with the soccer coach to make up for all the days Frisk would be missing due to Ambassador work.

“I was a champion tennis player in college, I assume soccer wouldn’t be much of a challenge for me.” Linda blurted out.

Sans couldn’t even form a come back. He just stared. That was literally the stupidest thing he had heard all day.

“I’m sorry Linda, but we need a certified soccer coach. Licensed by the U.S. Soccer National Coaching License Pathway. This isn’t a club, but a team.”

Linda looked offended.

“My bud Ron was wicked good at soccer, I don’t think he’s certified, but he’s like...really good.”

“Well he can’t RON with our kids if he doesn’t have a license, Brad.”

“I say we get rid of the soccer team all together.” Helen said sternly. “Afterall, I don’t want them playing with those...rowdy...boys.”

“Helen…” Sans began

“I just think boys and girls should be separated! They’re uncomfortable and the boys are much stronger than the girls!”

“They’re literally too young for boys to be stronger than girls. AND Toriel didn’t ask if you thought the current soccer arrangement was correct. She asked for recommendations for the soccer coach. So shut your sexist mouth.”

Helen gasped. Toriel was very grateful for Sans’s interruption, Helen could go on for hours about this. The end of the argument was that the school didn’t have enough funding for two soccer teams, and since it was only elementary school, they didn’t need to be segregated.

“Well I’m dating this new, WONDERFUL, man who was the star of his soccer team in college, apparently he brought them all the way to the superbowl! You should hire him, Toriel. He’s really so great. He bought me flowers yesterday--for no reason! His name is Thom, short for Thomas. He owns a ferrari and even though he’s older he still has a great body and--”

Sans cut her off.

“Dana I don’t give a shit if he’s Tom Hanks, Tom Wanks, Tom Banks, Tom Lanks, or Tom Fanks. If he’s not certified, he’s not certified!”

Toriel sighed, she was getting nowhere. The other parents who did listen to what she said had no recommendations, and the ones who were terrible at listening were simply making the meeting more intolerable.

“I’ve concluded that no one here has any _qualified_ recommendations.” Toriel said and Sans smirked. “Onto our next item, the Art Centre of Ebott has offered our 4th grade free tickets into their facility. They’ll be displaying artwork made by local artists, some of them from this very school. We still have to pay for buses for the students however, and they’ll have to miss two of their classes. I’d like to open this up for discussion.” 

“OH No! No, no, no, no, no! There’s no way I’m letting Elijah miss two-TWO-of his classes! Especially not for some silly, mamsy-pamsy field trip to look at pretty pictures.” Greg complained.

“Greg I can promise you that missing two class periods will not affect your child’s intelligence or make him a mamsy-pamsy. Who even says that? Mamsy-pamsy? What does that mean? When were you born?” Sans was so infuriated. Frisk had their heart set on the field trip, they loved art. And since the PTA and school board had voted to cut Art to just once a week, they’d been less excited to go to school.

“When were _you_ born, Mr. Skeleton?” Greg chuckled deeply.

“Apparently when they weren’t stupid enough to say what you just said.” Sans got immense satisfaction from the red Greg’s face took on.

“I think it’s a good idea.” Dana said. “After all, we only have art once a week now, thanks to _some_ people.” She glared at Greg, who had championed the switch to put more emphasis on standardized testing prep.

“Our kids need to DRAW more attention to creative problem solving and unique solutions.” Sans smiled at his own joke.

“I...agree with Sans.” Linda said bitterly, looking as if she had tasted something awful. “The loss of art as a daily elective has been, frustrating, at the least and downright unfair at the worst. Sometimes the only reason my child wants to go to school is the chance to draw.”

Sans couldn’t believe it. Dana and Linda were...making sense. He was about to have an existential crisis.

“We’ll put it to a vote! Please raise your hands if you think we should have this field trip.” Five hands rose up, including Sans’s. Toriel nodded. “And if you dissagree?” Only three popped up. “Then it’s decided! We will organize the field trip with the teachers. Of course, there will be permission slips, so if you decide your child should not go, there’s always that option.”

“Oh look at the time, it’s 7 o’ clock.” Linda said looking at her watch.

“Ah! Then we’ll see you all next week to discuss the upcoming month’s lunch menu.” Toriel said cheerily before tidying up her papers into her briefcase.

As the parents were exiting the room, Linda stopped next to toriel.

‘Never a good sign.’ Sans thought, and stood outside the classroom, listening into their conversation.

“Toriel I have a concern." 

“Oh?”

Sans groaned, what was it this time?

“Brad’s child...Rose. I don’t...I…” She sighed heavily. “I’m worried about her. She came over to my house to play with William and when she dropped a glass of juice she looked like she thought I was about to hit her. I just, I don’t have a good feeling. Call it a mother’s intuition, like how I _know_ that vaccines cause autism, call it paranoia, I don’t care. Just, watch out for her.” Linda turned her heel on a suprised Toriel before walking out of the classroom.

“Oh great, the skeleton. Some of us are actually protecting children rather than haunting their nightmares you know; why do you even show up?” Linda scowled at him.

“Well some of us are the parent of an ambassador that saved an entire race and want them to get the best education possible, Helen.”

“My _name_ is _Linda!_ ”

“Whatever, Joanne.” Sans said lightly before brushing her off.

Linda scoffed before hurriedly walking away.

“Sans?” Toriel called. “Could you get Frisk to school this morning? I have some matters to attend to.”

“Allright, Tori. Love ya! Good luck today, allright?"

Toriel smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. “Thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Thank You

**_Saturday 3:15_ **

* * *

 

With her sister Maddie in the backseat, Kirby drove home from Maddie’s cross country meet. She had never responded to Asgore’s email and was too nervous to do so. She still wanted to apologize, but she also wanted to hide. Her knuckles were bone white against the steering wheel. Asgore was the king of the people her ancestors had persecuted and imprisoned. She was just a dumb yoga instructor that was barely able to get ends to meet. How the hell was she supposed to apologize in the correct regal manner?

“Hey, you okay?” Maddie asked, looking up from her tablet.

“Not really. Asgore offered to see me at 3:00, and I want to go--but--I don’t.”

“Is this because of your furry thing?”

“MADS! N-no! God, oh my god, I...I don’t even think he’d be...what? Why would you even? What!?”

Maddie smiled to herself. She loved picking on her older sister; it was incredibly easy.

“He IS in Ebott. Only like, what? Five minutes from here?”

“I really should go. I feel really bad.” She turned into the driveway. Maddie unbuckled herself and rested her chin on her sister’s seat. 

“Just go.” She grabbed her running clothes and left the car. Kirby made a hand heart out the window at her sister. Maddie stuck her tongue out.

She grabbed her phone and quickly typed in the location of the Monster’s Administration, he’d surely have to be there.

With a queesy stomach she drove down the forest lined road, her hands relaxing slightly thinking of her little sister. After their mother had died, Kirby had barely been able to get custody despite due to her money situation. Her father was unsuitable, he had abused Kirby and her mother. She found her tongue moving over the depression left by her fallen canine tooth, a memento from her father.

She parked the car and walked into the Administration building. Clutching her purse nervously, she attempted to open the doors. They were locked shut. Asgore probably left already, seeing as she was 20 minutes late.

She walked back to her car, fighting back nervous tears. She was secretly relieved. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a monster crouching down and tending to a garden hedge.

“Excuse me, sir? Do you have any idea where Asgore might be?” 

The gardener stood up, laughing deeply, his baritone notes sending shivers down her spine.

“I happen to be Asgore, what can I do for you?”

She looked up at him, unable to believe how tall he was. Thick arms, a slightly swollen belly, a halo of golden hair, and two large golden horns; he was the epitome of strength.

“I…” She felt nervous tears begin to prickle at her eyes. “I’m Kirby Moreno! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!” She began to cry, hiding behind her purse, she turned her back to him, ready to have a panic attack. Walking back to her car, she felt a soft, reassuring hand on her soldier.

“Please stay, Kirby. I accept you apology. Won’t you join me for a cup of tea? I have some brewing inside.”

She nodded, forcing a smile out.

“Thank you. I’m happy you decided to come! I was afraid that I wouldn’t get to speak to you.” Asgore smiled down warmly at her.

“I was a little nervous.” Kirby admitted.

“I’m sorry to have made you uneasy!” Asgore exclaimed.

“Oh no! I have...bad nerves. It’s not your fault! Not at all! You’re very kind.” She felt a blush begin to form on her cheeks. Why had she called him kind? Was that professional? Dear god she didn’t know.

“Ohoho, I try.” 

They walked into a small but clean kitchen, furnished with all the appliances seen in ‘Better Homes and Gardens’ wet dreams. Sitting on the counter was a lovely yellow tea pot letting out a heavenly aroma, bearing tones of honey, lemon, and somehow vanilla. Noticing Kirby’s appreciative expression, he smiled.

“Golden flower tea, grown, dried, and brewed by yours truely.”

“Oh! It smells lovely!”

They sat across from each other, Asgore pouring tea into two cups, one labeled #1 okayest dad and one white with flower pastels along the rim of the cup.

“I really like this one…” She admitted, letting her finger lightly touch the flowers.

“Then you’ll have that one!” He passed it to her and she beamed up at him. Holding the cup in her hands, she sighed happily.

“You know, the reason why we feel so good when we hold a cup of tea is because it mimics the sensations of holding someone's hand!” Kirby shut her mouth. Damn her and her random facts!

“Is that so?” Asgore laughed softly. “How interesting. I do quite enjoy tea.”

“Me too!” She blushed lightly.

“So, about my question in the email. What did your signature mean?”

“Oh...well...it’s a quote that really resonated with me. I don’t remember it exactly, but it was something along the lines of ‘I have lost my smile, but do not worry, the flowers have it.’ So I try and remember that! So everytime I look at a flower, even if I’m feeling bad I can remember that they’re keeping my smile safe.” She sipped her tea, slightly embarrassed.

“I tend to feel the same way, actually. Gardening and looking at my flowers growing fills me with great joy, so I think they’re keeping my smile safe too!” He smiled at her, making all her anxieties disappear into his warm, welcoming aura.

“I’m glad you liked it, I actually-heh-got really worried because I thought it was unprofessional. I really wanted to give you a good impression, and I didn’t want you to think I was making fun of you.”

“Pssh, no need for pleasantries. We’re already friends as far as I’m concerned.”

“Oh thanks! I’m really glad!” Her voice picked up a few octaves as she got excited over the thought of them being friends, this apology was going much, much better than expected.

They fell into a silence before Asgore sighed and sat back further into his seat.

“I never, in my wildest dreams, thought I would share tea and thoughtful conversation with a Mohian. I’m truly blessed.” He laughed. Kirby smiled sadly.

“I have no idea what the...immensity...of what they did was. I know it was bad, but I can’t really understand. I just can’t comprehend that much suffering on such a grand magnitude. I feel terrible knowing that this...this is my lineage. Humanity could have been so enriched by sharing company with monsters instead of fearing them, but they decided to do...that.” 

“Thank you. I agree with you, but please, do not let yourself be overwhelmed by grief. You are a good person, and I think it’s quite admirable that you’re attempting to make up for what your ancestors have done. In all honesty, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive the Mohians of the past.”

Kirby nodded sadly.

“The Mohians of the present, I can forgive.” He smiled amiably.

“I...wow...I really appreciate that! I know this seems silly, but I feel like the guilt I feel has really affected my life. I recently lost my job, and I really needed to do this.”

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that. What did you do?”

“I’m a yoga instructor and soccer coach. I’m-uh-certified in both.”

Asgore tapped his chin.

“It just so happens that the school in Ebott is in need of a new soccer coach. The new one recently retired. If you want, you can place me as a reference in the application. I do some work with the school.”

Kirby was surprised, overwhelmed, absolutely blown away.

“I really can? It’d be amazing if I could work on a soccer team again. I coached an elementary team back in college, and it was one of the most rewarding experiences of my life. I’m so thankful! Thank you so much! I don’t even know how to-”

Asgore stopped her with an upturned hand.

“No need to. I’m glad to help!”

Overhwelmed with giddyness of a new job opportunity and reference from Asgore, she grabbed his hand with both of hers and leaned over the table. She was about to tell him how much she appreciated him meeting with her and giving her this offer, but sparks began to run through her fingers to her heart. She was frozen stiff, looking into his suprised eyes. She hadn’t felt this way in a long time; she was suprised too. She removed her hands from his and looked down at the table, blushing heavily.

“Umm...I...I have to! Go to my house! To make! Soup! Thank you! Thank you! I’m sorry to leave! Thank you! Ummmmm…..” She began to panic.

Asgore laughed heavily, smiling bigger than she had seen yet.

“Of course! I hope to see you at the school too for you interview!”

“Goodbye!” She raced out of the room, cupping her hands over her mouth. What was even happening?

Asgore smiled back in the kitchen, very pleased that he had decided to speak with her. She had brightened his day more than she knew.

 

* * *

  



	4. Mole Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter i wrote from this work. i'm sorry.

Hey everyone! Sorry for the brief lapse in uploading chapters! I kept feeling like my writing wasn't good enough so I didn't upload, so I finally just decided that it's as good as I can do and just went for it. Please review and give me criticism to help make the story better!

* * *

 

Kirby frowned down at her wardrobe; completely made up of yoga and gym clothes, nothing was suitable for an interview. Calling back to her soccer coaching days in college, she couldn't remember what she wore to the interview. Would sports clothing be appropriate for a sports job? She groaned heavily, this would have to do. She had no money to purchase a good suit, and this was as good as anything.

 

“Who's there?” Toriel called sweetly after hearing a knock on her door, assuming it to be sans.

“Er...Kirby! I came because of the application...”

“Oh, do come in!” Toriel was a little embarased, she had been thinking of Sans at work so often it seemed to be affecting her.

“Thank you for seeing me, Miss Toriel. I'm Kirby Moreno.” She shook Toriels hand firmly, handing her the resume with the other hand.

“You're welcome, now, I must ask, how did you get Asgore Dreemurr as your reference?” Toriel was surprised, Asgore didn't usually back hopeful employees for the school. He was only a part time worker. Despite his work in human congress, he didn't interact with humans much at all.

“Ah, it's a funny story! I'm actually the descendant of the Mohians, and I wanted to apologize to him face-to-face for all the pain my ancestors have caused upon him and his people. We ended up drinking tea and talking about flowers when he suggested this job to me.”

“Sounds like Asgore.” Toriel smiled and let out a breathy laugh.

Kirby smiled nervously at her.

“I have a bit of experience coaching elementary school students, I was a coach back in 20XW.”

Toriel nodded.

“Can you start working right away?”

Kirby's eyes widened, and she bobbed her head up and down quickly.

“We have our first practice game in three days, and I'd like you to get familiar with the team before then. Since it's...3 o'clock now, the students should begin going to practice in about 15 minutes.”

“Just direct me to the field!”

Toreil laughed at her determination.

“Of course!”

* * *

 

Asgore stopped working for a moment to let the sun shine down on his face, a reminder of where he was. He heard Toriel's voice and looked over, seeing her escort Kirby to the field.

“Howdy, Kirby!”

“Hey, Asgore! I'm the coach!” She waved with both hands, dropping the bag of balls she was holding. Toriel looked at Asgore knowingly, causing him to blush. She'd have to tease him for having a crush later.

Asgore went back to pulling weeds, feeling slightly mortified. Toriel knew, she always knew. Maybe even before he did. He'd never hear the end of this.

Kirby was confused at Asgore's sudden change in demeanor but shook it off. 'He probably is really concerned about his plants! How sweet!'

Toriel and Kirby entered the soccer field which was suitable but definitely not the best field Kirby had ever seen. Toriel seemed to read her mind.

“If you'd like the field to be more presentable you'd have to ask Asgore, he handles things like this. Unfortunately, since the last coach 'retired', we were afraid that it'd be an unnecessary tax on his resources to keep the field in proper condition.”

Kirby paused.

“You say 'retired' like he didn't really retire, did something happen to him?”

Toriel looked tired and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Let's just say the parents here expect a lot. Especially Linda and Brad. Whenever the team looses they get a little too enthusiastic, and they seem to blame the coach for their children being benched despite other reasons.”

“Oh...I used to have parents like that. I think I'll be able to handle them. Either way, I really need this job, so I won't be retiring on you anytime, T!” Kirby laughed.

Toriel nodded and cupped her hands over her mouth, yelling up at Asgore at the top of the hill.

“Asgore! Could you please come down and work with our new coach for a moment?”

Asgore's head poked out from the shrubbery and Kirby could've sworn she had seen a light pink blush across his fur.

“H-howdy Toriel, Kirby.” Asgore raised a hand to greet them.

“Well, I'll just leave you two to it, I have to go grade some papers.” She smiled knowingly at Asgore, her eyes narrowing deviously.

“Allright!” Kirby said with a can-do spirit. “We'll get this field up and running before ya know it! Right, Asgore?”

Asgore chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“Right.”

“So we have the balls...we have the goal posts...hmm....it seems like all we need is chalk and some good old fashioned elbow grease. I'll start with the holes in the nets; I think I remember how to fix them.”

Asgore nodded. “It'll just take me a second to mow the fields actually, I think it'd be easier if I mowed first and let you fix the nets without interruptions.”

Kirby smiled. “Good idea!”

She began to walk with Asgore to the shed that had the mowers in it before she stepped in a deep hole covered by long grass. She let out a yelp and began to fall face forewards into the dirt. She braced herself for impact before noticing two large, warm hands grasping her waist. She turned her head and looked up at Asgore, who looked as surprised as her, a deep red blush forming on her cheeks. Asgore lifted her up out of the hole and gently set her feet down on even ground. His hands lingered on her waist for a moment before he drew them back to himself quickly.

Kirby immediately missed his touch before a giggle escaped her.

“I'm so clumsy! I should've seen that hole a mile away!”

“Golly, are you all right?” Asgore asked, not seeing the whole situation as funny as her. He was legitimately worried .

Kirby experimentally flexed her ankle before nodding.

“Thanks to you I am, if you hadn't had caught me I would've probably sprained my wrist or smashed my nose.”

“Oh! It was no problem at all.” Asgore scratched the back of his neck, looking down at her beaming face was making it difficult to explain the mole problem to her. For some reason, the right words just wouldn't come out.

“So what do you think made this hole?” Kirby asked, poking it with her foot.

“Moles, most likely. I'll need to fill the hole so nothing like this happens again, and I'll need to work more on the field to find and escort the moles somewhere else...” He frowned. He'd be missing so much time with other flower beds around the school and administration, not to mention his own personal flower beds.

“Hey! Let's fix them together! I don't need to be paid or anything, I'll just volunteer. I can tell you'd rather be working with flowers, and ya know, this field is kinda my responsibility too. Plus! You're one of my best friends!”

Asgore was slightly shocked. “I-I'm one of your best friends?”

“Well, yeah! I mean...you're super nice and stuff! We get along really well. So yeah, besties!” Kirby blushed and giggled.

“Besties!” Asgore agreed, laughing deeply.

“Here! I'll get the dirt out of the shed.” She ran towards the small tin shed and whipped open the door enthusiastically. She spotted the large bag of dirt out of the corner of her eye and attempted to pick it up. “H-heavy!” She grunted, barely able to even drag the bag.

Asgore stifled a laugh behind her. He walked behind her and picked up two of the bags easily with one hand.

“Could I help?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Kirby dusted off her pants as Asgore threw the bag over his shoulder like it was nothing. 'He could carry me off any day...' She caught herself thinking wistfully before joining him and filling the holes together.

They worked in silence together; Asgore seemed to be content working on the field with the mower while Kirby grunted in confusion as she kept ruining the nets.

Finally, they finished.

“Damn...talk about a days work...” They could hear the bell ring inside the school and Kirby looked to Asgore desperately.

“Oh GOD! IT'S HAPPENING!” She began to hyperventilate. “No, wait. I can do this! They're just kids. It's fine.”

Asgore set a large hand on her shoulder.

“Friend, you needn't worry. You're an excellent co-worker, and if you're worthy enough for Toriel, you must be an excellent coach.”

Kirby smiled up at Asgore.

“Thank you. So, when do you think we'll start working on the hole problem?”

Asgore scratched his beard. “Hmm...I think on the weekends. I'll bring a lunch so we won't need to leave for food.”

“Oh, thanks!”

Human and monster children began to run down the hill, excited for soccer to start again.

“If you need me, I'll be tending the flowers at the entrance of the Administration building.”

“Thanks, Asgore! See you later!”

* * *

 

Monster Kid face planted at the top of the hill and slid down a couple of feet before getting up and charging down the hill madly. A couple of bunny children were in the lead with a girl with a broken arm.

Kirby waved up at the children before they came to the bottom of the field.

“Hey guys! You excited for soccer to start again?” Kirby asked.

They yelled and nodded, obviously filled with pent up energy from the hiatus.

“Allright, I suppose we'll start with introductions. I'm Ms. Moreno, aaaaand a fun fact! I can lick my nose with my tongue!” She demonstrated to all the impressed children.

“I'm Monster Kid, and I don't have any arms!” He laughed and picked up the ball with his foot and threw it in the air.

Kirby was very impressed, he'd make an excellent defense with his leg strength.

“I'm Caroline, and um...I really like aliens.” Kirby looked down to her broken arm and wanted to ask how she had broken it but noticed that the girl was already embarrassed and flustered. She could join Monster Kid in defense.

The next child signed, “I'm Frisk. I can balance 30 hotdogs on my head.” Kirby's sign language wasn't the best, but she was fluent.

“30 hotdogs?” She said outloud while signing. The other students seemed to understand Frisk.

“Yo! I saw it! Frisk has crazy mad skills!” For some reason, she could just feel that Frisk could truly shine as a goaly.

“I'm Ana, and I have a pet bunny!” One of the bunny girls said happily, tilting her head to the side. The other bunny, perhaps her brother, seemed very unnerved.

“I'm Jace. I ran the fastest in my whole class this year on the mile run!” The bunny boy said proudly.

“I'm George. I can't eat gluten.” Kirby nodded.

There were only six children, but that was all that was needed for their age bracket. After all, with fewer kids each of them would learn more about the game and get more exercise.

“That's our team!” Kirby said happily. “Allright, let's start with some dribbling excersizes around these cones.”

The practice went on until 5, all of the kids seemed to get along with eachother, and each of them had potential and a love for the game. Kirby knew it would be a good season. Despite her trying to keep her thoughts on her team, she kept going back to Asgore. Was their mole hunt on the weekend a date? He was bringing food, would it be a picnic date? She turned bright red, realizing she wouldn't mind if it was a date. She smiled to herself before bringing the balls and cones into the shed. She couldn't wait to see Asgore again. 

 


End file.
